Caught in the act
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Challenge done by Mettlei! Read inside for what the challenge was! Deidara seems to be all alone in the hideout until he hears some noises coming from Hidan's room. When he checks it out he is in for a surprise, but doesn't seem to mind at all. HidaItaDei right in that order! Yaoi, graphic and just filled with sex...


So another nice oneshot and this was a challenge! Mettlei challenged me to make a story with:

_*Naruto verse. Deidara stumbles into Hidan and Itachi having sex, is then forced to join them. Requirements: hair pulling (don't care who's hair). Cocky/naughty Hidan. Position on all fours (don't care who's on all fours if only it's not Hidan) Screaming Deidara.*_

__I hope you will enjoy and I hope I will meet the requirements!

...

A door is slammed shut and a grumbling blonde enters the Akatsuki hideout. He just came back from a long mission with Tobi and he was just so infuriated right now. Stupid Tobi messing up the mission! The masked man had made his bomb back fire on him and now his cloak was all scorched up. Holes everywhere and he was probably showing off some stuff. Whatever… And why was this damn hideout so empty? Usually there was always someone screaming something at another member. Most of the time Deidara himself at someone or Hidan was fighting with Kakuzu about god knows what. Sorry, Jashin knows what.

But today it was awfully quiet and he didn't like it. One of the reasons was that he actually wanted to scream something at someone, because he was still pissed at Tobi. Then he would just go out and find someone to scream at. He walked through the hallways, his feet stamping down on the stone floor. He opened several doors, trying to find just one person, but every room had been empty so far. Seriously, where was everyone? Out on missions or something? He already blew up Tobi, so he couldn't really start going after him again…

And then a noise came his way. He wasn't sure what it was, but he moved towards it, his feet barely making any sound on the floor now. Deidara halted right in front of Hidan's room. So there was someone home, but it sounded like someone was being sacrificed and Deidara wasn't sure if he actually wanted to be part of that scene… Still he needed to yell at someone and now that Hidan was occupied, he might not get threatened when he did so. Wasn't entirely fair that Hidan was immortal after all. Deidara could blow his limbs off, but Kakuzu would just sow him back together.

Then he heard the noise again, but it seemed to come from Hidan himself, not from someone he was sacrificing. But it sounded a bit weird and muffled because of the wooden door. It peeked Deidara's curiosity though and now he just had to open that door. And why not make a big entrance?

Deidara slammed the door open and pointed his finger at Hidan, yelling: 'ha! I knew someone was around in this place!' And then his eyes really fell on Hidan and how he was sitting on the bed. Hidan was completely naked, sitting up on his bed with his back towards Deidara. It was a weird position to be sitting in just by yourself and Hidan wasn't making any sign of moving away. The purple eyes were turned to him though and there was this big smile on Hidan's face. Deidara could only raise an eyebrow at the way Hidan was staring at him. 'W-what are you doing?' he eventually asked.

What Deidara hadn't seen was who was sitting in front of Hidan, but then two red eyes glanced around Hidan's naked form, staring back at Deidara. The blonde gasped, taking a step back. So that was what Hidan was doing… A weird giggle erupted from Deidara throat and he didn't know how fast he needed to get out of there. He turned around and was about to step out of the door when Hidan suddenly spoke up. 'Looking good, Blondie. Didn't know you liked showing off your ass.'

And the bomb had really ruined his whole outfit and there was a big hole at the back of his cloak and pants! Deidara had been showing his ass off to the whole world because of that damn Tobi! Deidara turned slightly and shot Hidan a smile, making sure his ass was turned away now. Hidan was smirking at him until the thin lips opened a little to let out a groan. Blue eyes widened when also certain other noises reached him. Was Itachi sucking Hidan off while he was still in the damn room?!

It was time to move away from the room again. Slowly Deidara started backing out of the room, really wanting to get out of that place right now! 'Hey, Itachi. You know what I've always wondered about? How those tongues on Deidara's hands would feel,' Hidan said loud enough for Deidara to hear as well. The blonde couldn't move after that. What was Hidan getting at? Hidan turned his head towards Deidara again, a grin plastered on his face.

Itachi didn't say anything back, but the muffled moan said enough, the sucking noises getting even louder. Hidan bit his lip for a second, trying to keep in some of his own noises. Itachi had always been very good at this and Hidan could never really hold back with that tongue swirled around his cock.

'Come on, Blondie. Do tell us how it feels to have those hands of yours around your cock,' Hidan said naughtily, smirking at Deidara.

Blue eyes were still staring at them. He didn't see any way out anymore and he was thinking that maybe Hidan wanted him to watch or something? Maybe that's why he wouldn't let Deidara leave. 'It, uhh, it feels nice,' he mumbled softly, finally casting the eyes down to look at his hands. Immediately the tongues lapped out and a blush crept up on his face. Yeah, he did like the feel of those tongues on his dick…

The sucking noises suddenly stopped and Itachi came into view again. He was breathing heavily and his red eyes were half lidded. It kind of bothered Deidara that someone was looking at him that way, but he couldn't stop his own eyes from looking right back. 'Can I feel?' Itachi asked, sounding a little breathless.

Before Deidara could even say something back, Hidan already did. 'Yeah, Blondie. Can he feel?' Somehow Deidara didn't dare oblige Hidan, as if it would be wrong, so slowly he started walking towards the bed, stumbling over various objects.

As soon as Itachi realized it was really going to happen, he quickly leaned back on the bed, making sure Deidara could reach easily and he could also see perfectly. Hesitatingly Deidara reached out his hand, stopping somewhere in mid air right before Itachi's erection. Was he really going to do this? A whimper left Itachi's lips, making Deidara look up at him again instead of at his cock. The red eyes almost looked pleading. Deidara had never seen the raven this way. Unconsciously he licked his lips, eyes snapping down at the weeping cock now. It twitched in anticipation and that was all the encouragement Deidara needed. The tongue on his hand lapped out and he let it slide over Itachi's cock. A moan slipped of those red swollen lips, forcing Deidara to move his hand up and down, the tongue swirling around Itachi's cock.

Deidara was so focused on Itachi that he had forgotten about Hidan, who had been staring at them this whole time with a big grin on his face. The blonde was a bit hunched over so he could reach Itachi better, giving Hidan a nice view of the blonde's ass. Those ruined clothes really had to go though. In a swift move Hidan ripped the clothes off, throwing the shreds to the side. Didn't matter anymore anyway. This did startle Deidara and without taking his hand of Itachi's cock, he looked back at Hidan with big blue eyes. What was going to happen?

Hidan nodded at Deidara, urging him on the continue pleasuring Itachi. Hesitatingly the blonde turned again and thought he should bring his other hand in as well, letting that tongue slide over Itachi's balls. Suddenly an arm was wrapped around Deidara's naked waist and he was pulled against Hidan's bare body. He could feel a hard cock pressed against his ass cheeks and it scared him a little. Good that a loud moan from Itachi shook that thought away.

Lips were pressed against a tanned neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking. A breathy moan left Deidara's lips, giving Itachi's cock a hard stroke. The lips slid up, halting right by his ear. 'Blondie, can you do me a favor? Can you use those tongues of yours to prep Itachi for me,' Hidan whispered in his ear. The hot breath made a shiver run down Deidara's spine. That lust filled voice sounded so delicious right now and without even thinking about it, Deidara complied. The tongue on Itachi's balls slid down further, dipping slightly in Itachi's puckered hole. A breathy moan left Itachi's lips and he lifted his hips up a little so Deidara had better access.

Deidara leaned a little forward again so that he was closer to Itachi's body, feeling like he should. But when he was halfway down, a yank on his hair brought him right back up, pressed against Hidan's body.

'Never gave you permission to move away, Blondie,' Hidan whispered again, rubbing his cock up and down between Deidara's ass cheeks. A pale hand reached forward and tightly grabbed Deidara's erection he hadn't even been aware he had. He moaned at the first touch. Never had he been touched by another person before and only the thought drove him crazy now. He threw his head back on Hidan's shoulder, giving extra room to nibble and suck and whatever. At some point he even started moving his ass over Hidan's cock, making the other let out soft groans of himself.

Itachi was still very much enjoying those hands of Deidara. A tongue had never reached so deep before and he loved it. But those hands… He could feel his orgasm rising already and he definitely didn't want that. It took a lot of effort out of him, but eventually he grabbed both of Deidara's hands and pulled them away from his cock and ass. He needed a moment to catch his breath, just laying there. His red eyes slowly opened again and with determination to feel more of the blonde he sat up, yanking Deidara away from Hidan and throwing him down on the bed. Stunned blue eyes stared up at him, but he couldn't stop. Like an animal stalking his prey he crawled towards Deidara, leaning down right by the blonde's crotch.

'You're in for some fun now, Blondie,' Hidan commented, a chuckle filling the room. He now got behind Itachi and positioned his neglected cock right for the quivering hole, already feeling it sucking him in. Itachi could be so needy and Deidara joining them had really turned the raven on. Itachi waited for Hidan to push in, a long moan leaving him when Hidan did. Always so teasingly slow and never halting in his thrust, just like Itachi liked it.

Deidara watched Itachi's eyes close for a moment, unsure of what was going to happen to him now. When Hidan had picked up a pace, thrusting deep into Itachi, the red eyes were again focused on Deidara, soft gasps leaving the swollen lips. A pink tongue peeked out of Itachi's mouth while one of his hands firmly grabbed Deidara's cock. He gave it a few slow strokes right before his tongue slowly slid over the full length. Deidara's body shivered, soft noises falling of his lips. The blue eyes closed only to leave the mouth open and let out silent moans, for now.

A smirk played on Itachi's lips as he saw the blonde's reaction. He was having fun with Deidara and he wanted to continue this fun. He let his tongue roll around the head of Deidara's cock, feeling how the hips already bucked up towards his touch. This only made Itachi want to play more, but the way Hidan was just thrusting into him made this a little difficult. He couldn't stop the sounds from leaving his lips, although he really tried. Hidan was probably doing this on purpose. Trying to get Itachi into making noises was what he did regularly, but today Itachi just wanted to play. Another hard thrust made him moan loudly though. The blue eyes slowly opened a little at that, staring at Itachi's face, urging him on the touch him again.

So with another moan Itachi took the head of Deidara's cock in his mouth and sucked hard. The hips bucked up again and a real moan finally left the blonde's lips. Satisfied with that noise, Itachi did it again, getting the same response. What else could he make Deidara do? Very slowly he took in Deidara's full length, swallowing and humming as he went down. Deidara couldn't stay upright at this point, leaning up and grabbing Itachi's long hair that had fallen out of its signature ponytail. Without even thinking about how it would feel for Itachi, Deidara started pulling his head up by his hair, the lips sliding over his cock.

As soon as the cock plopped out of Itachi's lips, the raven slapped the hands away and stared angrily at Deidara, the tomoe in his eyes spinning dangerously. A soft sob came out of the blonde's throat, carefully leaning back down in the pillows and making sure he wouldn't move again. He didn't want an angry Itachi in bed…

Itachi went back down to Deidara's cock, shooting another angry glance at the blonde before taking it fully in again. He wanted to do this slowly and softly. Now as he went up, he let his tongue twirl around the length, making sure no spot was left untouched. Reaching completely up he dipped his tongue in the small slid, wriggling it around a bit so Deidara would make some funny noises. A mix between a moan and a gasp.

Hidan was watching how Itachi was working his mouth on Deidara's cock and he must admit that Deidara looked really good with that sexy blush on his face and those luscious lips opened while different noises spilled out of them. He also noticed that whenever he gave a hard thrust that Itachi would moan around Deidara's length, which of course got even more sounds from said blonde. Oh how Hidan enjoyed all this, but Itachi seemed to be having some fun as well. The way his head was now bobbing up and down, pleased sounds coming from the lips. Was Itachi having a little too much fun?

Teeth scraped over the length as Itachi brought his head back up, hips forcing the cock back up his throat. He could taste the precum on his tongue and he enjoyed the bitter taste it had a lot. Itachi knew he was doing a good job, especially when one of his hand softly started playing with Deidara's balls and he felt them tighten in his hand. Was Deidara about to come already? Itachi wasn't even near done having fun with him. His mouth slid up for the last time, letting the cock fall of his lips. He smirked at Deidara when said blonde looked up with a pout on his face, the eyes pleading him to continue again, but Itachi had something else in mind.

An arm was wrapped around his waist and he could feel Hidan shift his body a bit, but that was okay. He didn't need to be so close anymore for this… He kept staring at Deidara, even when he brought three fingers to his lips and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around. He made sure the blonde saw everything and Deidara was staring back, confusion written all over his face. With a smirk on his face he brought the three fingers down, his other hand pushing Deidara's legs a bit apart. Finally the blonde realized what was about to happen, the blue eyes widening in fright, but he didn't move away.

The first finger was pressing against the puckered hole, ready to slide in, but then Itachi was yanked up by his hair, slamming against Hidan's body. Hidan kept his head up high by his hair, his knuckles turning white due to the tight grip. Itachi could just see Deidara so far away now and he didn't like that fact. 'What were you about to do, Itachi?' Hidan asked sweetly.

The red eyes kept flickering down, staring at the abandoned blonde. 'Prep him,' Itachi said honestly.

'And what makes you think you are allowed to do so?' Hidan whispered in his ear, letting his tongue slide over a pale neck. He had completely stopped thrusting into Itachi, their hips smashed together with his cock buried deep inside of Itachi.

Itachi's breathing picked up, not liking the fact that Hidan was stopping him right now. He tried looking at Hidan, but he made sure that the raven wasn't able to, his hair being pulled up even higher. 'B-because I want to play,' Itachi said, sounding breathless.

A chuckle flowed through the air. 'And you think you can just play with Deidara? Why not just play with me?' Hidan said seductively. He really wanted to see where this would go. He could feel Itachi's body fidgeting at the thought of being kept away from Deidara now. Hidan was so enjoying this. What would Itachi say next?

Two desperate hands shot forward, trying to get away from Hidan. 'Just let me play with him, Hidan!' Itachi whined. 'I just want to play. He's so much fun and I want him as my toy!' Itachi was still trying to reach for Deidara, but Hidan would not let go of him, keeping him right in place.

The words toy shocked Hidan though. He hadn't expected that… But it was kind of fun how Itachi just wanted to play with his toy. Slowly he let go of Itachi, the raven falling back down on the bed. Itachi immediately reached for Deidara, making sure the blonde was still there. A relieved sight left the swollen lips, until Hidan started thrusting into him again, picking up a ruthless pace. Itachi couldn't concentrate on the blond boy below him now. He could only focus on Hidan moving in and out of him, reaching as deep as possible. Eventually the fingers went back to his mouth, clumsily wetting them again. The first finger went between tanned legs again and the first finger slipped in. The noise that came out of Deidara's throat seemed as if he had been waiting for that feeling all this time. Itachi was very pleased…

Itachi kept getting Deidara ready for the next step, having a very hard time with this. Hidan kept thrusting roughly, his hips snapping forward. A few aimed thrusts later Hidan had found a special spot, making it even harder on Itachi. With every push in a loud moan left his lips, startling Deidara a bit, but making the blonde very curious as well. Itachi just finished the job quickly, pulling his fingers out when he thought Deidara was prepped enough. He had something else to focus on now.

Hidan groaned loudly, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly shut. The room was so warm and the smell of sex hung heavily in the air. Hidan had never anticipated this night to end like this. First he had trouble seducing Itachi, which never happened, and then he finally did and he got Deidara in his bed as well. This was a special night and he would remember it for quite some time and fuel his fantasies with it as well. And maybe seduce Itachi with a little bit as well, but only when necessary.

Another deep thrust aimed at just the right place. A drawn out moan fell from Itachi's lips, his hips moving backwards to meet Hidan's thrusts now. His walls kept tightening around Hidan's cock and he could hear the grunts caused by it. He wanted to smirk at that, but Hidan wouldn't let him, mercilessly still thrusting into Itachi. Skin against skin slapping against each other, so many different sounds filling the room. Hidan still wanted to get deeper, feel more of those tight walls. His hand went to Itachi's hair again, grabbing it tightly and pushing the raven's head down in the bed, right between Deidara's legs.

Hidan's eyes flickered forward, seeing how Deidara's hand was on his own cock, stroking it slowly while the tongue lingered all over it. Mhmm, Hidan had to ask Deidara if he could feel that some time. 'Don't come yet, Blondie. Itachi still wants to have fun with you,' Hidan said breathlessly. Those words only made Itachi moan louder into the sheets, his hips moving back and forth on Hidan's cock. The raven really wanted to fuck Deidara… The thought alone drove him crazy.

The hips moving back on his cock, the noises that Itachi let out and that hand moving over Deidara put Hidan on edge. He wasn't going to last long like this and maybe he didn't want to. He wanted to see Itachi fuck Deidara just as much as the raven wanted it. The walls tightened again and that was it for him. Itachi purposely squeezed, knowing how much Hidan liked that. With a few more hard thrusts Hidan came, a final groan leaving his thin lips. His eyes were closed and he slowly kept moving in and out of Itachi, riding his orgasm out.

Hidan slowly wanted to slip out, but Itachi was way too focused on something else happening now. He crawled over to Deidara, getting on top of him. He leaned down for a kiss, his tongue dipping into Deidara's mouth. He let the blonde taste not only himself, but also Hidan and the thought made Itachi grin.

Two pale hands went to Deidara's hips and slowly Itachi turned them around, making Deidara sit on him instead. Itachi bit his lip, the thought of Deidara riding him was already so hot and he couldn't wait for him to start. He lifted Deidara up a little by his hips, aligning his cock with Deidara's prepped hole. He was about to let the blonde slide down when Hidan suddenly stopped them, keeping Deidara right up.

'Turn around, I want to see you both,' Hidan said with a grin, winking at them both. A deep blush crept on Deidara's face, but he turned nonetheless, shyly looking down at the bed. Itachi sat up a little against the headboard, dragging Deidara along. He smirked back at Hidan, them exchanging a look. Yes, this was fun for them both.

Deidara now lifted his hips and got above Itachi's cock. Both Itachi and Hidan groaned at the sight of it, liking how badly Deidara apparently wanted this as well. Well the look of Itachi getting fucked had been good for the mood and the blonde was just so curious. Deidara slid down Itachi's length, a soft moan leaving his lips. He must admit it hurt a bit, but he had his arms blown off once. He could definitely handle this. Just the feeling of being filled up was amazing.

Itachi groaned when those walls squeezed around his cock. Deidara was so tight and he loved the feeling of it. He couldn't stop his hips from snapping up, completely encased by the walls now. A long moan bubbled up from his throat, but definitely not as hard as Deidara's. But both Itachi and Hidan couldn't even think too long about that, because immediately Deidara leaned up, the cock sliding out of him again and with a hard thrust getting deep in him again. Another moan left his lips and all Hidan could do was stare, eyes widened in shock. He had never seen Deidara behave like this and it was such a turn on.

The blonde picked up a pace, bouncing up and down Itachi's cock. Itachi didn't have to do anything except moan and groan. His hands were grabbing the sheets tightly, but he needed something else. He just needed something. Eventually his hand went forward and reached out for Deidara. The first thing he got his hands on were Deidara's long blond locks and he grabbed them roughly. He pulled the blonde back against his chest and bit down on his neck, his hips now snapping up into Deidara on their own. As soon as the teeth bit down, Deidara moaned loudly, his head thrown back and his mouth opened wide.

Hidan was watching it all in amazement. He had never seen Itachi this aggressive before. The way those hips were moving up and down, roughly pushing into Deidara's tight ass. And then those teeth drawing blood. Hidan wanted in, but how? Slowly he reached forward, hovering over the two men now. Deidara's eyes were tight shut as the moans kept slipping over those luscious lips, but red eyes were staring at him dangerously, telling him to not interfere. So Hidan just smirked and still touched Deidara, his rough hands sliding over the tanned skin. His fingertip slid over the stitched up mouth, making the blue eyes finally open.

As soon as Deidara looked back at Hidan, he grabbed onto Deidara's dick, slowly stroking him. A loud moan left the blonde's lips again, but the eyes kept looking at Hidan, giving him a knowing look. When Hidan saw that look he growled at Deidara, tightening his hold on Deidara's cock and stroking him much faster. At the same time Itachi angled his thrusts a bit differently and with another hard push up hit a spot that made Deidara see stars.

That's when he started screaming and he couldn't stop anymore. The lips stayed parted, sound after sound dripping out of his mouth. Deidara didn't know how to move anymore. Snap his hips down on Itachi's lap or buck his hips up to meet Hidan's strokes. It was driving him wild… Drool was dripping out of his mouth, unable to lick it away anymore. The screams just kept coming and coming and it made Itachi fuck him even harder, wanting to hear more of those sounds. Hidan's eyes turned half lidded as he watched Deidara move, whispering a soft 'fuck.'

A warm feeling spread through Deidara's body and he could feel his orgasm building. He screamed loudly again, grabbing hold of Hidan's hand and picking up an even faster pace. With one final scream he spilled his seed all over Hidan's hand and his own stomach.

Deidara fell limp on Itachi's body, Hidan's hand still moving over his cock to make sure he was completely empty. Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, still moving in and out of Deidara. He was going slower now, feeling his orgasm building as well. He bit down on Deidara's neck again, groaning loudly around the tanned flesh. His hips snapped up a couple of times again and then he came deep inside of Deidara. The blonde squirmed a bit at the warm feeling, getting away from it by letting himself fall down to the side, Itachi's cock slipping out of him.

Both Itachi and Deidara lay exhausted on the bed, closing their eyes in content and breathing heavily. Hidan was just staring at them both, a grin plastered on his face. 'So, Blondie. When will you walk in us again? This was rather fun, right?'

Deidara's blue eyes opened for a second, glaring at Hidan as if to say like I'm ever coming back here. And then he mumbled, 'tomorrow.'

Hidan chuckled and the smile on Itachi's face said enough as well.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Review maybe? And let me know if I did meet all the requirements and if I did them well!


End file.
